Orgullo y Corazón
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Los sentimientos de Byakuya al tener que entregar su precioso tesoro al maldito humano del demonio XD.


**Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya y todos los demás personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo (mi nu****evo kami-sama), la trama es mía. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Orgullo y Corazón**

**by Hana Hime**

Todo era calma y quietud en el Seireitei. La noche había caído y el cielo, oscuro como agujero de hollow, se veía invadido de titilantes estrellas y la luna, que a pesar de estar en cuarto menguante, iluminaba todo con su plateado fulgor.

Sus pasos eran totalmente imperceptibles, aún sin usar el shumpo, y es que bajo ningún concepto quería despertarla.  
Con suavidad abrió la puerta de madera de la habitación y la encontró durmiendo sobre su futón, plácidamente entregada a sus sueños, respirando acompasadamente.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verla dormir. Estaba hecha un capullo entre las colchas con las manos juntas debajo de su mejilla, casi como una niña pequeña.

-Mi pequeña…-susurró acercándose sigilosamente. Una vez dentro de la habitación, dejó entreabierta la puerta, permitiendo que un poco del fulgor lunar iluminara el recinto.

Sentado a su lado, recorrió su rostro con la mirada y la nostalgia lo golpeó al notar, como siempre, el parecido… pero aún por sobre la nostalgia, podía ver los pequeños detalles que la diferenciaban de Hisana.

Sus labios un tanto más llenos y cortos, su nariz un poco más respingada, sus ojos un poco más grandes, sus cabellos eran un tono más violáceo que azulado, y más lacios. Siempre recordaba cómo los de Hisana se rebelaban, acariciando sus mejillas y a veces incluso causándole cosquillas en la nariz.

Su propio ceño se frunció al ver que el de ella lo estaba un tanto más que el de su esposa. Eso no era una característica propia de ella. Él lo sabía porque la conocía mejor que nadie, porque nunca había dejado de velar por ella, de cuidarla desde que supo de su existencia.

Ese ceño era algo que el rostro de ella había adquirido por ósmosis. Por hábito. Por reciprocidad. Era culpa de _él_. Ella se había habituado tanto a ese condenado humano que incluso sus líneas de expresión imitaban las de él.

Con un suspiro, se resignó ante lo inevitable. Supo, en el mismísimo instante en que el mocoso la había rescatado, que éste sería el desenlace final. No por el hecho de que la rescatara cargándose a todo el Seireitei (aunque eso sumaba puntos a favor del desgraciado), sino porque había visto la verdad reflejada en los ojos de Rukia, había visto no sólo el alivio de volver a verlo, sino también el sinfín de emociones que el corazón no puede refrenar al ver a la persona amada, había visto dentro de los ojos de su orgullo, el mismo brillo que despuntaba antaño en los de Hisana al mirarle cuando le decía lo mucho que la amaba.

-Espero haber cuidado bien de ella…-susurró acariciando suavemente su mejilla con un dedo. Ella era su niña, su orgullo, aquel pedacito que Hisana había dejado en el mundo sólo para él…

Y ahora ese mocoso del demonio se la llevaría consigo al mundo humano para hacer quién sabe qué clase de perversiones con ella…

Todavía no se había repuesto del golpe bajo que había sido que él viniera a SU casa a pedirle la mano de SU hermana, de SU Rukia; como quien pide la mano de una hija de vecino.

Odiaba la idea, pero la felicidad de ella era la prioridad más grande para él, aún más que el honor del Clan Kuchiki, aún más que su puesto de capitán, aún más que todo el Seireitei; y él la hacía feliz. Punto.

Había tenido que ceder, claro que después de imponerle una larga lista de condiciones que, sabía, no desalentarían al muchacho de casarse con su hermana, pero que al menos le permitirían verlo sufrir.

Una de ellas era que hasta la boda, Rukia tendría que vivir en la mansión, bajo su cuidado.

No pretendía separar a la pareja, hacía ya tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que ello era imposible, sino que simplemente quería tenerla para sí mismo un tiempo antes de tener que entregársela.

Era por los papeles y para el mundo, su hermana… pero para él, para su corazón, era su hija.

-Serás feliz…-susurró besando delicadamente su frente antes de retirarse- de otro modo, lo castraré…-añadió con una leve sonrisa antes de retirarse para dejar a su corazón dormir plácidamente en su pieza.

* * *

**Fin**

**Esto surgió luego de releer la pelea de Byakuya con Zommari Leroux. Amé cuando dijo: ..."la razón por la que te voy a asesinar, es porque levantaste tu espada con desprecio hacia mi orgullo." *¬* Amé amé amé amé la frase, amé su rostro, amé la imagen de Rukia apuntándose con su propia espada y más amé las escenas de después cuando Isane Kotetsu termina de sanarla... las que lo vieron, lo entienden.**

**Espero les guste...**

**Kisses and Bites**

**Hana ;)**


End file.
